Taken
by dodadolife'sgood
Summary: This story is a novel about Aphrodite's life before she arrived at the house of night. This is rated M for the bad language that Aprodite uses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Taken**_

_**Preface**_

**Sometimes things happen, things change and sometimes people change. Lately I have gone through a lot of changing. Changes in my life have been more melodramatic than normal life in my little town called Roseto. To be completely honest, I am not even sure who I am anymore. As far as I know, my name is Aphrodite.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

**Several things were subtly obvious as I slowly descended onto the smooth, gleaming, oak-wood, bay window. It's ancient frame was draped with a lilac and charcoal patterned fabric. I stared out of the dirt rimmed, rain stained window and gathered my confused thoughts together. **

**I am adopted. I have no idea where I belong, who my parents are, where they are, if they are alive and how did they die - if they are dead. Why would my horrible - yet rich- adoptive parents not tell me. Oh, yeah thats right. They are evil.**

**For the last 16 years of my life I have been led to believe that my name is Aphrodite Smith - what sort of name is that? There is no proof that this is my real name,so , i figured out that if it's my real name, then it's all i got to remember my parents by.**

**I have an 'okie' accent. I don't usually complain but it's kinda wierd for someone who lives, well not really near the tulsa area.**

**I feel different to everyone else - to all of my friends. I feel like I am unique but that I don't deserve to be mingled in with such loving humans - not talking about my 'parents'. I feel that my unusual obsessions have blessed me in the most peculiar ways. I am drawn to things humans usually are repulsed by. For example. Blood.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise downstairs. It occurred to me that my 'mom' had said she wouldn't be back until 5:30pm but it was only 4:45pm. My 'dad' was on a business trip. **

**I cautiously made my way down the stairs. There was another loud noise, this time it sounded like a crystal glass being smashed.**

**I started to rethink but I was down two flights of stairs without my brain realizing - which, by the way, is usual "me" behaviour. I entered the living room / dining room and no one was there. Another smash. How many frickin' glasses did this guy need to smash?**

**I could definitely tell that smash was from the kitchen.**

**I needed to go back. I couldn't. I just wouldn't let myself live with the house being burgled - or whatever was happening. **

**I opened the white painted door without ease as I was scared the suspect was armed - and we all know that it would not look pretty if I had a big hole in my chest.**

**Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a beautiful, godlike creature. He was just standing there. Utterly unaccompanied . Utterly innocent. Utterly still.**

**Unthinkably I moved towards him. I felt a sharp pain and then I did something I'd never done I my life - I fainted.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - This is my first publish so I hope you all really enjoy it. Sorry I havnt written an authors note before but I have only just figured out that you have to write it before you publish it. Otherwise you can't do one. I always thought it was an added feature. But, hey, what do I know. Here the story! …**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**I awoke in a dark room with a solitary, diminutive window. I felt exhausted. The ground below me felt like it was dissolving with every inhalation I took. With every breath I took it got worse. My wrists were throbbing. My head felt like it was about to explode. My lungs were trying to breathe though my body was making it hard.**

**Unwillingly I attempted to stand. I was getting weaker by the second. I needed food and water - basically I needed strengthening provisions . The legs that supported me suddenly gave way.**

**It was like I was daydreaming…**

_It was cold and silent here. The ground was frosted with ice. I was surrounded by trees. There was somebody else with me, an angelic women._

" _You need to get out of here, Aphrodite"_

"_Wait, who are you?"_

"_I am Nyx. You must listen to me extremely carefully. I have given you a gift of the prophetess. I am the goddess of all vampyres. I am the lead vampyre. I am the soul within your soul now. I will guide you when I feel you need help. I will come to you when or if you ever summon me. I will show you my presence. I may not come to you like this but in human form sometimes."_

"_So… you're the one who caused me this pain?"_

"_Oh, no child. It is only pain because you treat it like pain. If you think of something sweet, or of which or whom you like the presence of then the pain will go away."_

"_Oh, so it's that simple?"_

"_Yes, my dear."_

"_Oh. So why did you come here?"_

"_Well, I came to tell you that you need to get to the house of night in Tulsa as this is where you will be safe."_

" _So, how do I get there?"_

"_You must escape. How is you own choice. I must be going now. Gooodbye young one. Remember that I am never too far away…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I promise I will try and make the chapters longer now. Special shout out to MissBookWorm1 for being the first person to read my story. Thankyou! Hope y'all enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4**_

**I awoke startled. "House of night" I whispered to myself.**

**There was a short pause, then the door swung open and 'the freaky stalker man in my kitchen' walked in. **

"**You here now" the man commanded.**

" **What If I don't want to ?**

"**Then I will make you" he said as he reached his hand out.**

"**By my power I command you to come" he exclaimed. I waited. To end his humiliation I added a bit of a well, let's just say comment.**

" **And…? Am I supposed to be hypnotised or something? 'cus sorry to break your spirits, but, it's not really working, is it? Maybe you did it wrong or maybe…" he gave me those evil dagger eyes that means your trying to say ' shut the hell up. So I carried on but this time I was a little more scared 'cus he seemed like one of those bullies you get in your average school.**

" **or maybe I should shut up and follow you" I ended in a rush and he just stared at me.**

"**Come"**

"**Fine… just let me get my bag…"**

"**All of your possessions are safely being held at the House of night. But you won't be going there yet."**

" **Okay, now you are seriously creeping me out"**

"**Just follow me"**

**He took me to a black BMW. At that point I realized that the freaky people in America can actually be rich. I always thought that freaky and annoying people were a) bitchy b) poor.**

"**Get in" the man said.**

**Unhappily I obeyed. You see, I had already started to forge a plan in my head. The only problem was actually succeeding with it.**

**We started driving down the highway and I noticed the sky had gone a dull grey, blue colour. **

"**Hey, umm, you guy. What time is it?"**

"**That is none of your concern"**

**I whispered a reply. "It sure is"**

**I closed my eyes and wished I could be anyplace else.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**____**- **__**This chapter has got a bit more bad language in and a bit more action. Yet again another shoutout to MissBookWorm1 for supporting me throughout all of this. Hope you like it!**_

**There was a jolt and I was awake. I noticed we were approaching downtown Tulsa - the only way through Tulsa, for where we were going. This made the perfect time to escape. **

**Silently, I checked if the locks were on the doors. They weren't. I gathered my bag and my belongings and put them somewhere comfortable, which - of course - would make my escape easier. I initiated for it to look normal. **

**At the next block of traffic lights I would slam open the door and rush out of it, hopefully letting my feet carry me to my destination - The House of Night - without stopping.**

**I waited about 5 minutes before getting myself into the correct position. From where I was sitting I could see the next row of traffic lights. Fortunately enough one was about to turn red.**

**We slowed down to a stop. I felt like I had seconds. My driver was completely occupied on the road so I took my chance.**

**I yanked the door handle and jumped out of the car. I ran through the traffic putting my middle finger up at anyone who beeped at me. Ignoring the fact I might've caused a crash, I ran until my feet could run no longer. I heard a voice in my head saying **_**this is it, this is your life now. **_**With my head down I walked a couple of extra metres. I bumped into somebody.**

"**Oh, shit! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed. " Hi, nicee to meet you too. I'm Erik." I looked on his forehead and saw the sapphire crecent moon on his forehead. " What the hell is th - that!" I felt my stomach twist and I hardly heard his reply. For the second time in my life, - in counting- yes, I fainted.**


End file.
